Discovered
by booklover1103
Summary: A vampire finds something he likes.


**Warnings: Slash, Biting, If you don't like it don't read it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K. Rowling**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The vampire looked out at the gyrating bodies, the resounding beat pounding in his ears, he searched for his next treat. The Vampire stood in shadow, his dark clothes blending in; he was wearing tight black, jeans, black boots, a fitted black Tee, and a black long sleeve shirt over top. His messy black hair gleaming in the flashing lights, and his green eyes flashing through the darkness, the tall vampire observed the crowd. Suddenly he caught a flash of white in the corner of his eye, he turned and grinned, revealing long, white, fangs. A beautiful, young boy was dancing in the middle of the crowd, he had shiny, platinum hair, a small, lightly muscled body, and the vampire noted a butt that was meant for squeezing. The vampire was gripped by a powerful emotion, one he had not felt in a long time, he truly wanted the boy, more then anything he had wanted in centuries.

He began to make his way through the crowd, the humans moving out of his way, he came up behind the boy and lightly placed his hands on the blonde's hips. The boy started and turned around, the top of his head barely reached the vampire's chin, so they boy had to look up. The vampire almost sighed at what utter perfection the boy was, creamy pale skin, juicy red lips, and big, innocent, silver eyes stared up at him. The vampire read the boys mind; he truly was an innocent, untouched by the world's filth of a lover's hand. It pleased a primal part of the vampire that the boy would be his and his alone, after he claimed him tonight, another part felt guilty that a monster like him would taint the innocence with darkness. However, his instincts could not be tamed, he would have this boy tonight and nothing would stop him. The boy looked at him for a minute, he didn't say anything, when finally he reached some kind of conclusion and turned around, continuing to dance. The little tease began grinding his butt against the vampire. So he wants to play? The vampire grinned again, something he hadn't done in a long time, and gripped the boy's hips harder he ground his hard cock, into the boy's pert butt. The boy stilled for a moment as if unsure of whether he really knew what he was doing, the vampire probed his mind again and saw the boy was excited, but tentative, unsure of if he really wanted what the vampire was planning to give him. The vampire considered what to do, take charge or wait and let the boy decide? When the boy began to move again, his dance seductive and intoxicating to the vampire.

They danced for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes; at one point the boy lifted his arm and hooked it around the vampires neck. The vampire salivated at all smooth, pale, skin and the delicate veins underneath, so close to his mouth. His kissed the boys inner arm and pulled him closer, he stroked his hands up and down the boy's body, resting one on his flat stomach, and the other on his upper thigh. The vampire bent down and began to kiss the boy, he placed kisses on his cheek, and then moving down over his, until finally reaching his neck, he sucked hard. The boy had his head thrown back, resting it on the vampire's shoulder, his eyes were closed and he moaned in ecstasy, that only the vampires keen hearing could pick up. Grazing his fangs along the boy's neck he pulled back, and straightened to his full height, he took the boy's arm from his neck. The vampire kissed the boy's palm and held the small hand, in his darker, larger ones; the boy opened his eyes and lifted his head from the vampire's shoulder frowning in confusion.

The boy turned and looked at the vampire, cupping the boy's cheek the vampire placed a light kiss on the beautiful boys lips. The vampire pulled back and spoke into the boys mind, "We are getting out of here." The boy's eyes widened in shock, he stared up at the vampire, not giving the boy time to refuse, he began to pull him through the crowd. Just as they reached the door, the clubs owner, a tall, dark man, stepped in front of them. Growling the vampire recognized his rival, the other vampire gave him a wicked grin and spoke to the beautiful boy.

"Hello Angel, my name is Blaise and I assure you it would be much safer for you if you were to come with me now and not my friend here."

The man spoke with a slight Italian accent, and oozed charm, the boy looked up at the vampire, uncertainty in his gaze. The vampire growled in anger, annoyed that his rival had managed to damage the progress he had made with the boy.

"Leave, Blaise. I am not in the right frame of mind to deal with your nonsense this century." His voice was gravelly, and rush, and not oozing false charm as his rivals did, the vampire's voice was commanding, and erotic, it brought to mind sinful things, and made you want the vampire to do everything and anything to you.

"Tsk, tsk. You're not going to keep such a pretty treat to yourself are you?"

The vampire dropped the boys hand and moved aggressively forward, he got in his rivals face and stared the shorter vampire down, waves of male domination, primal anger, and ownership, emanating from his tightly coiled body. "He is mine Blaise." The other vampire stared into the green eyes of his rival before nodding and stepping aside. The vampire grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him through the door out into the night, the last thing the boy heard was a mocking voice.

"Have fun…"

***************

The vampire moved quickly, he pulled the boy into and alley and pulled him into a strong embrace; before the boy could speak the vampire transported them with his mind. The vampire took the boy to his nest; a large room painted black, with red candles everywhere, and a big bed, covered in red sheets, the only thing in the huge room. The boy looked around in awe, and wiggled out of the vampire's embrace.

"What is this place the boy asked?"

"My nest."

The boy turned and looked at the vampire quizzically. "What are you?"

"A vampire."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Take your blood, and fuck you until you scream."

"And if I don't want that?"

"You do not have a choice."

The boy's eyes had a feverish glaze, and his cheeks were flushed, he was panting and staring at the vampire in fascination. The vampire had read his min and knew the boy was not frightened, but aroused, the prospect of being the vampire's toy exciting to him.

"My name is Draco."

"Do you acquiesce Draco?" The boy noticed that the Vampire spoke with a slight Romania accent, and a little bit of a British accent as well; he wondered how old the vampire was. Draco nodded, the vampire grinned flashing his fangs, Draco audibly swallowed.

"Wait, what is your name?"

The vampire moved so he was standing directly in front of Draco, his erection straining against his tight jeans. He bent down and whispered in Draco's ear. "Harry" and then swooped down on the blonde. He claimed the boy's lips in a passionate kiss, roughly claiming the boy's mouth. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, the vampire growled and grabbed Draco's upper thighs, lifting him up. Draco crossed one ankle over the other, and ground himself into Harry's crouch, something about the vampire made him inhibited and wild, uncaring, that it was not normal behavior for him to grind himself against strange vampires, or any man or creature for that matter. The vampire released Draco's lips and peppered kissed over his cheek, then jaw, and then his neck, a repeat of his earlier actions at the club. This time however, when he got to the boys neck he sank his fangs into the tender skin, moaning as Draco's rich blood filled his mouth. Draco tensed and then sighed as pleasure washed over him in waves, Harry was slowly walking them both over to the bed.

They reached Harry's huge bed and fell upon the sheets, limbs entwining, Harry released Draco's neck and licked the punctures closed, healing the wounds. He whispered in the boy's ear, "I will feed from you in many places before we are though." Draco moaned and Harry began ripping the boy's close off, licking, kissing, and nipping at each new batch of exposed skin. Draco reached for Harry's shirt and tried to unbutton it, but the vampire pulled back kissing behind Draco's ear. "I want you naked too." He moaned.

The vampire nipped at his earlobe and moved back, he grinned at the boy and reached for his shirt. "I was going to take it slow pet, but you are impatient, so we will take it slow next time." Harry rapidly removed his clothes, revealing a hard, muscled body, and smooth, tan skin, the vampire was hairless and Draco ran his palms up and down over soft skin.

The vampire kissed Draco's lips, jaw, neck, collarbone, nipple, navel, and then lower, he nuzzled Draco's hipbones and sunk his teeth into the right one, and the left one, leaving behind marks, but not taking blood. Draco gasped, and thrashed on the bed, aroused by the claiming marks the vampire was leaving, he wanted to be owned by this vampire, whether it was for an hour, a day, a week, whatever he could get from the dark creature. Harry licked the wounds he left on Draco's hips and noted in smug satisfaction, the blonde would bruise, from what Harry's teeth had done, the meaning could not be mistaken, he had claimed Draco. The implications of this hit the vampire and he stilled for a moment, he was claiming Draco, he wanted the boy, for more then just a night, he wanted him forever. Confused at why Harry stopped Draco looked down, "Is something wrong?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and was hit with a wave of lust so intense his vision dimmed for a moment, this boy was his, he would be the first and last man to ever touch him, and the idea was intoxicating. He had a mate, no longer would he roam the world searching for that thing that was missing, he found it, and Draco was it, the other piece of him. Overcome he sank his teeth into Draco's inner thigh, biting hard, and taking long pulls from the artery. Draco moaned Harry's name in a mixture of pleasure and pain, pulling back Harry licked the wound. He nuzzled Draco's erection and stroked the blonde's balls, the boy arched up making little gasping sounds of pleasure. Harry took Draco's erection into his mouth, licking and sucking the tip; he deep throated the blonde's erection. He held Draco's hips still and sucked the boy from root to tip, he nipped the head and released Draco's erection. Draco cried out and came, white streaks shooting onto his belly and the bed.

Harry used his mind and quickly cleaned the bed, not giving Draco a chance to recover he flipped the blonde over and pulled him up on all fours. Kissing his way down Draco's spine he bit Draco's left shoulder, leaving behind the mark of a vampire's mate, continuing down he bit into Draco's lower back, to the right of the spinal cord, right in the fleshy part of the back. Draco screamed, and came again, while Harry took his blood. Summoning the lubricant Harry inserted a finger inside the blonde slowly, moving it around he inserted another finger, scissoring the fingers he prepared the blonde, he added a third finger, and Draco winced, but Harry found his prostate and Draco forgot all discomfort, he saw stars. Harry pulled his fingers free of Draco's tight entrance and placed his hard cock, at the lubricated hole, he guided his cock in slowly, giving Draco time to adjust, and finally he sank all the way in and paused. Draco moved his hips back in an invitation for Harry to move, the vampire grabbed his hips and began to thrust in and out, Draco's arms gave out and he collapsed onto his elbows on the bed.

Harry continued to pound into the blonde, Draco came again and Harry shouted out his release shortly after. The vampire collapsed on top of Draco bringing them both down on the bed, Harry nuzzled Draco's neck. The vampire pulled out and rolled the over, cuddling the blonde close, Draco laid his head on the vampire's chest and placed a hand over his heart. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his head on the headboard behind him. .

"You know what this means right?"

Draco said nothing at first; he just listened to the steady beat of the vampire's heart.

"Draco, answer me."

"No I don't Harry."

"Your mine now."

"For how long?"

"Forever, I've claimed you as my mate, and we are married in the eyes of vampire law."

"How does that work? Won't I die?"

Harry was gripped with a horrible panic at the thought of Draco dying he pulled the blonde closer.

"No, when a vampire claims their mate they bond magically, which means you die when I die, we are bound forever."

"Am I still human?"

"Yes, you will just live as long as I do."

"I don't know anything about vampires, or you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I've lived for a long time, everything is quite the list."

"We have forever don't we?"

"Yes we do Draco."

"So you'll tell me then?"

"I would do anything for you."

"Good, because I'm going to be hungry soon, and well, you won't like me when I'm hungry."

Harry laughed and willed the lights off, he had never been happy before, and it was all because of the little, blonde in his arms, they were going to have a good life together. Draco smiled and nuzzled closer to the big vampire, he and Harry were going to be good, he just knew it.

The couple drifted off to sleep, the promise of tomorrow, and the content of today creating a warm blanket, for the lovers to sleep in.

A/N Hey Guys just a one-shot I came up with, I hope to have an update for G&C soon. I hope you enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


End file.
